


Pulling Pigtails

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Crushes, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his best plan ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> So mainly I kept asking: what in the world is Crowley's game plan, here? And the only logical conclusion is: he has a crush on Sam and is using Dean to pull Sam's pigtails.

Crowley grins evilly. It's his best plan ever. 

Getting under Moose's skin is always easiest when it's about his brother. He doesn't know why he didn't think of it earlier, really. 

He'd always sort of thought of them as a unit. They did always seem to be together. It wasn't until the whole situation with Gadreel that he had managed to see where the cracks were, the things he might exploit.

The situation with Cain goes off without a hitch, Squirrel taking the bait even though he thought he could see through Crowley. And sure, he'd wanted Abaddon taken care of, but there were a hundred other ways to get rid of a knight of hell. Or, well, three. And all three probably easier and less dangerous than turning the elder Winchester into some demon/knight/human hybrid. 

But certainly nowhere near as much fun.

Well, until now, anyway. Dean Winchester as a demon/knight/hybrid is really rather tedious. Nowhere evil enough to be fun; nowhere good enough to even be conflicted about it. Boring. And trust him to scare Crowley's demons into keeping their bloody mouths shut for once, so Moose couldn't catch a damn lead to start the fun game of tag Crowley had planned.

It's been a little slow going, but now that Sam's on their tail, let the games begin. He rubs his hands together.

 _One week later:_

Bloody Dean Winchester. Ruining all his best laid plans. 

Crowley sighs and dials Sam's number. The games are over way too soon, but at least he has custody of the First Blade and Dean's going to be chained up in his own dungeon.

And then Sam threatens him. Promises him, really, that they'll see each other again.

Crowley's already working on a new plan.


End file.
